Talk:Out Rider
Corossive Damage Is it really that effective against enemy vehicles? Is it really that effect against vehicles in general? I haven't much experience with the acidic wepaons, I'm sorry to admit. Would someone be willing to do a little experimentation with an Outrunner? In terms of damage, it's kind of perfect, as it levels with the player that jumps in. Giving an accurate "baseline" between vehicle and guy... I think. Again, not entirely sure, but worth trying anyway. TrollofReason 07:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Subjective Strategy Additions Please stop putting very specific strategy choices in this article for which Outrunner turret option is best to use against Out Riders. By highlighting the advantages of each one the reader can make a decision based on their personal play style, not yours. Furthermore, I've used both turrets against Out Riders and there is no clear advantage. One will have an advantage in one moment, then three later the movement and angles change and the other turret would have been preferred. -- WarBlade 22:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :In addition to this, I've never been "caught in a blast" when firing the rocket launcher at point-blank range against something else - especially the Cheta Paws in DLC3 (for other types of vehicles). If you manage to get underneath a vehicle, hits are guaranteed and they'll never be able to hit you at all. Furiant 23:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I would like to respectfully disagree, as I irritatedly prepare to revert the revert while making some other edits to the re-reverted article. The turret-specific strat provided isn't one I just pulled out of my ass because it's what I like. It's one formed out of observant experimentation on Dahl Headlands and Salt Flats against Out Riders during playthrough 2.5 partially influenced by remembered play experiences during playthrough 2. It's also one, I might add, I didn't know was the way to go at first. In those experiments I measured four things - how long it took to kill the other guy, how much damage I took before the other guy was killed, how effective I could drive while killing the other guy, and how many guys I could kill before finally being taken down myself. With this list of (sometimes) simple and measurable criteria in hand, I took it upon myself to spend two hours of my life (that I will never be getting back) to solo with 6 Outrunners. 3 with Mgs, 3 with RLs. As said, two hours later, and hands down the Machinegun is better. Its constant pecking away at enemy vechicles prevented regeneration, while the projectile velocity let me keep a safe, dodge-capable distance from enemy Rocket Flamingos and still be able to damage them. It wasn't something I could do as mindlessly easy with the Rocket Launcher turret... which, it bears repeating in an obvious (and vindictively arrogant) way, was mindlessly easy to do with the Machinegun. And I dunno if it's a goddamn console thing or what, but you can damage yourself with your own rockets in the PC version. The Gods of Gaming (for the PC anyway) tend not to take a favorable view to suicidal stupidity. Finally, I will hope you stop this useless adherence to the democratization of newb training, WarBlade. "Let them figure it out," isn't a helpful philosophy. "What did I wish I knew," on the other hand... TrollofReason 07:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :There are a couple of things to consider here. Firstly, the article is for a global representation, not a Playthrough 2.5-specific representation, of the game. Remember the people who might want to look up the information will likely be the newcomers to the area, as often as those looking for advanced play tips. Secondly, with every other wiki I've ever seen if a dispute arises it's always taken to the talk page, and I've seen a very convenient "two revert rule" in place elsewhere to set a guideline on this. While such a rule doesn't exist on this particular wiki, I would have thought it would be common courtesy to identify when a dispute has arisen, take the matter to the talk page, and wait for input from other contributors before continuing the mess in the article - hence the reason I haven't reverted again. Yet. :At this point you've also added another red herring to your assertions: That the turret choice somehow influences how you "concentrate on driving and avoiding damage or collision." I can only assume that you're trying to say something quite different to the text you wrote, because turrets have no effect on vehicular control whatsoever. -- WarBlade 08:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Urgh. Forgive the onomonopiea, but I felt it appropriate. A vehicle test on Playthrough 2.5 was chosen because of three things - as far as I know health progression per level in an Outrunner is universal regardless of class, in 2.5 every enemy is level 51, and I don't have the 3rd DLC which means I'm capped at level 50. Why is any of this important? Because it removed the possible distortion level difference might have brung to the experiment. I also wiped spent skill points at a New-U just to make SURE things like damage increases and health bonuses weren't going to be a factor. It was, in Playthrough 2.5 for me on the Dahl Headland and later on the Salt Flats, as level a playing field as could have been legitimately created and the results are documented above. As for 'concentrate on driving and avoiding damage or collision', I meant that statement. As said above, I dind't have to think about whether or not I was doing damage to enemy Out Riders. Which freed up, yes, concentration on things like avoiding obstacles, and making sure I wasn't going to be t-boned by enemy vehicles or hit by rockets. But you are right, the phrase itself is a bit vague, and needs to be fixed. After all, global representation or not, we can't just give out uselessly vague advice when we know better, now can we? To the edit function! ... And then mebbe a lil' trip to the Outrunner article to boot. I don't think I've even read that one yet, let alone seen if it needs any improvements. TrollofReason 05:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have also conducted a significant amount of experimentation - all playthroughs, survivability, effectiveness etc. - and have come to the conclusion that the only place I would ever bother to use the machine gun turret is on Mothrakk. At no other part of the game could it match the usefulness of the rocket turret for me. Based on that I can conclude that different players have different playstyles creating personal preferences and therefore both options should be catered for. :In the interests of completion, here is the message I left on your talk page: ::"The wiki is for documenting the game. What it is NOT for is presenting ''your own personal opinion which is exactly what you have repeatedly done on the Out Rider article. I've tried to present the pro's and cons of the two turret options, and you overwrote that with a claim that one was best. I tried to remove the subjectivity altogether, figuring that players would simply stick with their preference, only to find that you once again prefer to claim that your favourite is best. Your personal opinion has been noted, but it has no place in a Borderlands wiki article."'' :Despite your continued position that what you have posted is not subjective, it clearly is. No matter how scientific you feel your findings are, you have placed your opinion on this wiki with a complete disregard for any differing position. Please understand that talk pages and forums can be used to express your personal view, while articles themselves serve the purpose of documenting the game. -- WarBlade 21:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I think you both need a Wiki Break; go have a drink (preferably some Cocktail), read a book, bake a cake, take a look @ this (trust me, it will help both of you!) and chill down (and do NOT repeat same mistakes again; i.e. TrollofReason posting his own opinions while WarBlade constantly undo them and repeat himself on various discuss and usertalk pages). P.S: If I would have to remind you one more time about this, I'm gonna call Dr. Hax... seriously... think about what you post, or do not post at all! 21:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Additional strategy for surviving on foot I would like to contribute an additional piece of information for fighting Out Riders (and the variants) but I am unable to add this because the page became locked. Here it is so anyone with the proper privelages can add it if it is appropriate. If on foot, finding a place just outside the Out Runners patrol range will allow the player to confront them without the risk of being run over. When outside the patrol range the enemy will drive straight toward the player, then turn around and drive a good distance away before repeating this pattern. Proximity mines take advantage of the preditcable pattern, as well as similar strategies to fighting Rakks, due to the target being large and travelling in a straight line. Their patrol limit is easily found by attracting a distant Out Rider with a few shots and noting where it does a U-turn away from the player. The limit of patrol distance is worth adding at least, since it isn't subjective and can be taken advantage of to survive on-foot. Ilovefuzzykittens 14:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC)